


Rua, Jailbird-in-Training

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Acceptance, Acting, Actors, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anger, Anime, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Het, Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Battle, Belonging, Betrayal, Bickering, Big Brothers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bonding, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon - Video Game, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Relationships, Card Games, Caught, Celebrations, Celebrities, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Class Differences, Class Issues, Clinging, Comedy, Competition, Complete, Confrontations, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Cults, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Devotion, Dinner, Discipline, Documentaries, Double Entendre, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dresses, Duelling, During Canon, Eating, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Established Relationship, Evidence, Explanations, F/M, False Accusations, Fame, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fans, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Femininity, Ficlet, Fights, Films, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Ending, Harm to Children, Het and Slash, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Imprisonment, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Innocence, Interviews, Intimidation, Irony, Japanese Character(s), Journalism, Joyful, Kings & Queens, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Letters, Light-Hearted, Little Sisters, Logic, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Melodrama, Memory Loss, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Modeling, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nervousness, Nicknames, Nostalgia, Oaths & Vows, Oblivious, Occult, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Panic, Parody, Partners in Crime, Photography, Pining, Plans For The Future, Press and Tabloids, Prison, Promises, Propaganda, Protectiveness, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Queer Character, Queer Youth, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, References to Canon, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Reminiscing, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roughhousing, Sappy, Scheming, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self-Sacrifice, Shame, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sisters, Slash, Snacks & Snack Food, Stalking, Strategy & Tactics, Surprises, Surveillance, Suspicions, Sweet, Tattoos, Team, Team Bonding, Team Charge, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teasing, Technology, Tension, The Lord of the Rings References, Theft, Threats of Violence, Tuxedos, Twins, Undead, Urban Fantasy, Video Cameras, Video Game Mechanics, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rua and Rally Dawson cause a scene at the premiere of Jack Atlas’ second movie.





	Rua, Jailbird-in-Training

Rua, Jailbird-in-Training

Author’s Note: Set some time after Team 5D’s victory over Z-one, but prior to the first timeskip at the end of the series. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Established Rua x Rally.

Summary:

Rua and Rally Dawson cause a scene at the premiere of Jack Atlas’ second movie.

* * *

Fudo Yusei, Izayoi Aki, Crow Hogan, and Ruka made small talk. It was premiere night of the second entry in Jack Atlas’ cinematic oeuvre, _Road of the King: The Control Towers_.

They were short a couple people.

The man of the hour himself begrudgingly entertained the press pool, enduring a no-holds-barred interview from Neo Domino City’s star reporter, Angela. To her amazement, the movie was not another propaganda piece, but instead a reasonably accurate portrayal of Jack’s role combatting the Dark Signers.

Also absent was Ruka’s brother, Rua, a no-show after they arrived for a photo op with Misty Lola on the red carpet. In a twist of fate, the world’s top model had been cast as Carly Nagisa, an irony that went over the real Carly’s head when she viewed the film, since she hadn’t regained her memories of her membership in the doomsday cult or her Duel against her dearest Jack.

“You there!” A big guy in a suit apprehended Ruka. “Nowhere to run!”

“Hey! Let me go!”

“What’s this about, now?” Yusei removed the guard’s hand, composed yet vaguely threatening.

“This girl was caught stealing food!”

“Stealing? It’s an all-you-can-eat buffet! Everything’s up for grabs!” Crow retorted.

“Not when the food is from the table reserved for VIPs!”

“It wasn’t me!”

Yusei calmly downplayed the situation, reasoning, “There must be some misunderstanding. Ruka has been with us all evening.”

“The cameras don’t lie! We have video evidence! Her face is clear as day!”

“M-my face?”

She and Crow groaned, as if to grouch, “You know who _hasn’t_ been with us all evening?”

“Where is your accomplice? The other girl who was with you?”

“I’m not a girl!” the tablecloth behind them angrily rebuked.

Crow agitatedly did the jobber’s job for him, lifting the sheet.

Underneath were Rua and Rally Dawson, the former chowing on a chicken drumstick, and the latter scooping handfuls of chips into his mouth, crumbs flaking his dress.

Yusei looked ashamed of them both, though unsurprised.

“There’s the guilty one!” Ruka sold her twin out.

“Ha! So you admit it! We _do_ have the same face!” he celebrated.

“We are not the same!” she refused.

“I’m taking you two in!”

“Th-the whole thing was my idea! Just leave Rally out of it!”

“Whatever. Come along, kid!” The bouncer hauled him away.

“R-Rua!”

“Wait for me, Rally! I’ll write you from jail!” the boy hammed. Microseconds later, he unworriedly asked his capturer, “Say, Mister Security Man! Do I get a cool criminal marker like Yusei and Crow?”

“He’s taking this rather well…” Aki wondered whether they should intervene.

Rally nibbled his last chip overemotionally. “I miss him already!”


End file.
